Elimination
Elimination is a process on every season of TD: Level where one or two contestants get eliminated off of the competition. An elimination usually occurs during a campfire ceremony, awards ceremony, or barf bag ceremony. Chris will hand out a marshmallow, Gilded Chris Award, or barf bag to the contestants and whoever doesn't receive one has been eliminated from the competition. Sometimes, no awards are handed out to anyone at all. Generally, elimination ceremonies happen after nightfall. Trivia *Overall, TD: Level One features the most amount of eliminations out of all of the other seasons, with 23 eliminations. *Sidney is the first person to ever leave the competition without ever officially being eliminated. *Luke is the first person to be eliminated out of a camfire cermony. Stephen and Freddie were the second and third, respectively. *Sidney has left the competition more than any other contestant: **She was lost in the forest and therefore was automatically eliminated in TD: Level One. **She was voted off after returning in TD: Level One. **She was voted off in TD: Level Two. **She left in TD: Level Three. **She was voted off in TD: All-Stars. *Elijah was the first contestant to leave due to injury. *TD: Level Two featured two double eliminations, the most out of all of the other seasons. **It also featured the first double elimination. *Currently, TD: Level One is the only season not to have a double elimination. *Luke is currently the only contestant to ever quit the competition. * Stephen has been in the Final Seven every time. * Brooke has been in the Final Eight every time. * Freddie has been in the Final Eight every time. * Jaydn has been in the Final Ten every time. * Kaleb has been in the Final Eleven every time. * Jaydn has won nine challenges for himself and his team. * Freddie has ranked 3rd, 8th, 1st and 4th, respectively. * Brooke has ranked 4th, 7th and 8th, respectively. * Stephen has ranked 7th, 6th 5th and 6th respectively. * Jaydn has ranked 6th, 10th, and 6th respectively. * Kaleb has ranked 2nd, 11th, 10th and 5th, respectively. * Freddie and Brooke have been eliminated next to each other 2 times. * Kaleb and Jaydn have been eliminated next to each other 2 times, if one counts a double elimination. * Landon, Luke and Freddie are the winners of TD:LO, TD:LT and TD:L3, respectively. * Landon, Kaleb, Luke, Kopeland, Freddie and Lloymari have all made it to the Final 2. ** All of these contestants have made it to All-Stars. * Landon, Kaleb, Freddie, Luke, Kopeland, Nathan, Lloymari, Jeremy, Jaydn and Brooke have all made it to the Final 3 at least once. ** Freddie has made it to the Final 3 twice. * Landon, Kaleb, Freddie, Brooke, Luke, Kopeland, Nathan, Jake, Lloymari, Jeremy, Megan and Jaydn have all made it to the Final 4 at least once. ** Kaleb, Brooke and Nathan have all made it to the Final 4 twice. ** Freddie has made it to the Final 4 three times. * Landon, Kaleb, Freddie, Brooke, Hannah, Luke, Kopeland, Nathan, Jake, Sidney, Lloymari, Jeremy, Megan, Stephen and Jaydn have all made it to the Final 5 at least once. ** Out of these 15 people, 13 of them have made it to All-Stars. *Freddie has made it to the Final 5 three times. *Kaleb and Brooke have made it to the final five twice. * Hannah, Brooke, Freddie, Kaleb, Landon, Lloymari and Megan have all made it in the Final Five the first season they competed in. * Ria, Elijah, Sidney, Luke, Stephen, Jaydn, Hannah, Brooke, Freddie, Kaleb, Landon, Jake, Nathan, Kopeland, Megan, Jeremy and Lloymari have all made it to the merge at least once. ** Ria, Sidney and Jake had to return or debut later in the season to accomplish this. *** However, in TDL2, Sidney made it to the merge without returning or debuting later. * Brooke, Stephen, Freddie, Jaydn, Sidney, Elijah, Kaleb and Nathan have all made it to the merge at least twice. ** Sidney had to return to do this. *** However, in TDL2, Sidney made it to the merge without returning or debuting later. * Brooke, Stephen, Freddie and Jaydn have all made it to the merge three times. * Stephen and Brooke have made it to the merge four times. Category:Game elements